Pranksters Pranked
by LilllyPad
Summary: Natsu and Juvia set up a fake date to see the reactions of Lucy and Gray. Little do they know, Lucy and Gray are in the prank as well. NaLu and Gruvia


Hey guys(and gals)! This is my first story so don't be too mean okay..? Idk I'm just being a bitc-

"Ready to commence the plan Natsu-san? Over."

"Yes. Get ready to walk in. Over"

I take a deep breath, chuck the walkie talkie to god knows where, and slam the doors open.

"Welcome back Natsu!" Some guild members chime.

I leisurely walk towards the bar, greeting my best friend(who is currently reading a book). "Heya Luce!" I cheerily say as I sit on the stool beside her. "Good morning Natsu." She greets back. Silence follows. "So um, whatcha readin' there?" I awkwardly ask. "Just a book Levy-chan recommended." She says without looking up. "Okay so-"

"Oi! Hothead! Come show me what ya got!" Yells a boisterous Gray.

"Funny, you're usually the one picking the fights.." says Lucy(who still hasn't looked up).

"I guess he beat me to it.." I lamely say while shrugging.

"Not today Ice prick! I got a date!" I yell back.

Lucy finally looks up, bewildered.

"You never let down a fight, and for a date? This is new." She says weirdly. "Pfffft, you're joking. Who would wanna date you?" Gray teased. I send a challenging smirk towards him. Okay, moment of truth.

"Juvia, apparently"

Suddenly, the guild doors open, with a happy Juvia striding in.

"Good morning everyone!" She says as she skips towards me. As she approaches me, she starts blushing. "So..are you ready to go Natsu-san?" She nervously asks. "Yeah! Let's go!" I hop up and take Juvia's hand in mine. I wait for Lucy's reaction.

"I'm so happy for you Juvia!"

I(and the guild) almost trip. Lucy is happy for Juvia?!

"Although I did initially thought you had a thing for Gray..." she continues. This is not going according to plan!

Before Juvia and I can respond, Gray approaches Lucy and wraps an arm around her waist. I let out a growl and suddenly this wave of possessiveness washes over me. I can see Juvia shaking with jealousy as well.

"I think it's time we tell the guild Gray." Says a blushing Lucy.

"Lucy and I are dating."

Juvia then breaks the overwhelming tension. "G-Gray-sama..?"

"Yes, Juvia?" Gray replies with his arm still wrapped around Lucy. That bastard.

"T-this was a..a prank..me and Natsu-san aren't actually d-dating." Juvia says with tears in her eyes. I nod and unlatch my hand from hers.

"A-are...you guys actually" I gulp. "...dating?"

The guild grows silent, awaiting their answer.

Then, they start laughing.

Laughing, at us.

Lucy is holding her stomach while Gray is rolling on the ground.

Finally, Lucy speaks up.

"H-how does it feel to be pranked, pranksters?" Says a tearful Lucy.

"Wha-what..? I...no-" I stutter out. I then at Juvia, who hasn't said a word. She's shaking. Oh no.

The majority of the guild turn back to what there were doing, minus a few of the members.

"You should be more secluded, because we heard every word you've said." Gray says after calming down.

I look up at Juvia again. And she looks up, and starts giggling too.

I then remember something. "Gray! Get you hands off Lucy!" I growl out.

Lucy grabs Gray's hand and unwinds its off her waist. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

And then, she comes up and kisses me.

Lucy, kissed me.

She kissed me. On the cheek.

I could hear Mira squealing but I couldn't care less.

"HOLY FU-" I start but I get interrupted by a pair of soft, plump lips.

She kissed me again!

This time, on the lips!

She pulls away, blushing heavily, and says "n-no swearing." She squeezes her eyes shut and runs out of the guild, presumably towards her apartment.

"Gray-sama! My turn!"

Juvia doesn't give Gray time to respond because she grabs his collar and kisses him on the lips.

I don't know the rest as I jump up racing to Lucy's apartment.

Should I prank her again?

I should.

Okay guys that's it! I know it was cheesy and all, but reviews will be really appreciated! Bye minna!

-LilllyPad


End file.
